


Ugly Sweaters

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia plans the Christmas party this year and the theme is ugly sweaters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Sweaters

“I know what we’re doing for this year’s Christmas party.” The rest of the pack looked up from what they had been doing so Lydia now had their full attention. “We’re doing an ugly Christmas sweaters party. I expect all of you to dress appropriately and be here next Saturday by five.”

“Doesn’t wearing an ugly sweater go against your fashion religion or something?”

Lydia rolled her eyes at Stiles. “No.”

“I think it’s a great idea. I’ve always wanted to do an ugly Christmas sweater but I’ve never had a reason to.” Kira smiled at Lydia then pulled her phone out of her pocket. “I’m going to start looking up ideas. I know I saw something on Pinterest the other day.”

“You should be more like Kira, Stiles.”

“I never said I was against the idea of having an ugly sweater party, I just didn’t think you would want to have one. It doesn’t seem very Lydia Martin.”

“Just make sure you and your boyfriend are both wearing ugly sweaters. Just because he’s the alpha doesn’t mean he doesn’t have to do it.”

“You are aware I’m not actually the werewolf whisperer right?”

“That may be true but you’ve got Derek completely wrapped around your finger so I’m sure it won’t be a problem.”

“Who told you that lie?”

“Last week he went out to buy you orange juice because you were sick and you didn’t like the brand he drinks. He’s wrapped around your finger.”

“Point.” Stiles sighed and slid further down on the couch. “I’ll try my best to make sure he’s wearing a sweater but I can’t guarantee I’ll be successful.”

“I have faith in you. Now I’m going to go out and buy some supplies. Anyone want to go with me?”

Kira and Allison both stood up and grabbed the controllers away from their boyfriends then turned off the game they had been playing. “Come on we’re going to go shopping.”

“Do we really have to go with you?”

“I’ll buy you a scarf if you do.”

“Damn it. I can’t say no to a new scarf.” Isaac pushed himself up and kicked Scott’s leg. “I’m not going with them alone. Get up.”

“Are you going to come with us Stiles?”

“I’ll pass. Derek’s supposed to get home from the airport soon. We’ll go out to buy stuff later.”

“Tell Derek we’ll all be over tomorrow to see him.”

“Promise. Now get going before all the pipe cleaners and red ribbon is gone.” The five friends bid Stiles goodbye and left the loft with the clang of the door shutting behind them. “Derek’s going to kill me.”

* * *

 

“I am not wearing that.”

“Yes you are.”

“No.”

“Please! Wear it for me.”

“No.”

“If you don’t wear this then Lydia is going to kill me! Just put on the sweater Der-bear!”

“What have I told you about calling me that?”

“Only when we’re in the bedroom?”

“Stiles.”

“Wear the sweater.”

“No.”

Stiles sighed loudly and moved from where he was sitting on the couch to Derek’s lap. “Everyone is going to be wearing one. I’ll be wearing one. It’s only for a few hours.”

“No.”

“If you love me, you’ll wear the damn sweater.”

“No.”

“Babe come on! It’s not even that bad.”

“I may not spend much time on the internet, but I do know what that is referencing. I’m not wearing it.”

“Why not? You’re like twins!”

“I do not look like grumpy cat.” Derek moved his hands to Stiles’s hips and started to lift Stiles off of him but his thighs tightened around Derek when he realized what he was doing. “Stiles get up.”

“Not until you agree to wear the sweater.”

“I’m not wearing it.”

“What if we made a deal?”

“A deal?”

“We can do that thing you like tonight if you wear this sweater through the entire party. No sneaking off in the middle of it and taking it off. You have to wear it the whole time.”

“I don’t know.”

“I won’t call you any embarrassing pet names in front of the pack tonight on top of what I already said.”

“How long is this party supposed to be?”

“I’m not sure but do we have a deal?”

Derek looked thoughtful for a second then stuck out a hand for Stiles to shake. “Deal.”

“Excellent.” Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time before sliding it back in. “We’ve got plenty of time to make out before Lydia gets here to set up. What do you say?”

“I’m dating a horny teenaged boy.”

“Yeah buddy!”

“You’re not Veronica Mars.”

“I’m so proud of you. It’s like you’re a real boy now!”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

“With romance like that I don’t know how I could resist.” Stiles captured Derek’s lips with his own and couldn’t help but laugh when Derek easily maneuvered them so Stiles’s back was pressed against the couch cushions. “Yeah buddy!”

By the time Lydia showed up at the loft to decorate, Stiles and Derek were both wearing their ugly sweaters and Derek had fixed his hair since Stiles’s fingers had messed it up earlier. Lydia immediately put the two to work hanging Christmas lights and moving furniture around so the space was more ‘open.’ Lydia put the food and drinks out on the table along with tacking up homemade snowflakes while the two boys did the heavy lifting. Just as the three were finishing up the decorating, the door to the loft opened and the rest of the pack walked in.

“This place looks great!” Allison hugged Lydia tightly then moved to put down the plate of cookies she had brought with her down on the table. “I love your sweater! How did you do the lights?”

“I’ll show you later. It’s not that difficult. Your sweater looks great.”

“I accidently dropped my hot glue gun on it. It almost burnt a hole right through the fabric.”

“I told you you shouldn’t have been working on it that late. Something bad was bound to happen.” Isaac wrapped his arm around Allison’s waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. “It turned out great though. Better than mine did anyways.”

“It’s supposed to look ugly. You can’t go wrong.”

“True. Where’s Derek?”

“He’s right-” Stiles turned to point at Derek but the space where Derek had been standing was now empty. “Derek James Hale! Come down here this instant!”

“Uh-oh! Daddy’s in trouble!”

“Shut up Isaac!”

“But you’ve got your mom voice on. Wait is that a reindeer throwing up on your sweater? Where did you even find that?”

“Just wait until you see Derek’s. Derek Hale! Don’t make me come up and get you!” Stiles started to head towards the stairs but stopped when he saw Derek coming down them.

“Oh, my god. You got him to wear a grumpy cat sweater. You must be magic.”

“What was our deal?”

“I was going to the bathroom. Is that a problem?”

“Don’t sass me. It doesn’t work when you’re wearing that sweater.” Stiles tucked himself into Derek’s side with a smile. “So how do we look?”

“Like an old married couple.”

“Thanks Scotty. I hope you know I still have plenty of time to take your gift back to the store or I could just keep it for myself.”

“What’d you get me?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Please!”

“No. It’s not Christmas yet.”

Scott made his eyes go as wide as possible and stuck his bottom lip out. “But Stiles…”

“That so doesn’t work on me anymore. Nice try though.”

“We should take a picture!” Kira was grinning at the rest of the group and holding up the camera she had brought with her. “I brought a stand with me so no one has to be left out.”

“You heard her. Everyone move. We’re taking a picture.”

“Make sure you don’t have the flash on or the werewolves eyes are going to look like lasers.”

“Hey get off my foot!”

“Dang it! My nose fell off. Does anyone see it?”

“No don’t stand there.”

“My hair is caught in your ornament. Can you get it out?”

“You’re supposed to smile for a picture not glare at the camera.”

“Would you please hurry up? I’m starving!”

“Everyone say Frosty!”

“Frosty!”

* * *

 

Stiles pulled the sweater over his head and fixed his hair in the mirror so it was more of an organized mess than an unorganized one. He looked down at his phone and jumped when he saw the time blinking up at him. Stiles threw open the bathroom door and ran down the spiral staircase as fast as he could without falling down them.

“Derek? Sweetums where are you?”

“I’m in the kitchen and don’t call me sweetums.”

“Is everything ready for tonight? The others are going to get here any minute and I want everything to be perfect.”

“You spent three hours decorating and you spent all morning baking. Everything is going to go fine.”

“I know, I know. I just feel like I’m forgetting something.”

“Did you put the picture up?”

“That’s what I forgot! Where did I put that?”

“On the coffee table.”

“Thanks honey bunches.”

“Cut it out with the pet names.”

“You know you love them.” Stiles picked the framed photo up off of the coffee table and hung it up on the wall where it had been last year. He couldn’t hold back the laugh that erupted from his throat when he looked at the ridiculous photo. Lydia was glaring at Scott who was trying to untangle her hair from one of the ornaments on his shirt while Kira ruffled his hair playfully. Allison was being held bridal style by Isaac so the nose of his reindeer could be seen (of course the fact Allison was holding the nose up kind of ruined the effect). Derek and Stiles were completely ignoring the camera and looking at each other instead. Derek was glaring at Stiles while Stiles stuck his tongue out childishly in retaliation.

“You look like an idiot.”

“Well you look like a grumpy cat but I love you anyways. You and your stupid face.” Stiles sighed then turned to kiss Derek just as the door rang. “They’re here!”


End file.
